


Worth Fighting For

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, a bit of angst, great sex, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac shows his appreciation as Jack turns over a new leaf...





	

Jack sat on the patio, waiting for Mac to get home from work. He was turning things over in his mind, wondering what was bothering Mac. There were no outwardly visible signs, but those who knew Mac could tell. Jack knew that he wasn't at fault this time because after Mac had left him last year, he'd gotten his act together, sought counseling, and proved to Mac that he was a changed man. They dated for a while, and then Mac decided to come home. That was one of the happiest days of Jack's life. Now, things had changed, and Jack was at a loss as to how to fix it. He thought it best that he sit down with Mac and just outright ask him what was bothering him. There was no guarantee he would get answers, but at least Mac would know that Jack was truly concerned.

While Jack was trying to find the best way to talk to his man, Mac was about ready to have a meltdown of epic proportions. It seemed as though everything and everyone was getting on his nerves. Matty was overloading him with paperwork, he'd had to give two inept field agent a dressing down for rookie mistakes made in handling sensitive intelligence material, and Riley was being a pain in the ass by trying to rush her training so she could become a field agent. Mac knew he was reaching his breaking point, he knew just what to do to keep that from happening. He shut down his computer, closed his office down for the day, turned the lights off, closed and locked the door. As he was headed down the hallway, he thought about calling Jack, but changed his mind, deciding to surprise his lover.

When Mac arrived home, he found Jack napping. Not wanting to wake him, Mac quietly undressed and lay down beside his lover on the bed. Jack started to sit up, but Mac put his hand on Jack's chest and pushed him back down on the bed. “Going somewhere?” asked Mac.....

“I wasn't expecting you home this early,and had no clue who had lain down on the bed..... I'm just glad it was you....”

“Baby, I need to talk to you.....”

“What's the matter, Mac?”

“I don't quite know where to begin, Jack.....”

Jack didn't quite know why he felt a finger of dread slip down his spine at mac's statement. He knew he'd been doing right by Mac and had kept his appointments with his counselor. He waited held his breath as he waited for Mac to keep talking.....

“I guess I'm just dissatisfied with work, and all the bullshit that comes with it. Matty is driving me crazy, Riley is starting to push my buttons regarding her field training, and just a whole bunch of other shit to add to it......”

Mac notice the look on Jack's face. He looked relieved, yet nervous t the same time.....

“Jack, baby, what the matter?”

“I was afraid that you were upset with me. Mac, I've behaved myself since you came home. I've kept my counseling appointments, and I've done everything you've asked of me......”

“Hold on, Jack..... are you thinking that I am unhappy with you?”

“Are you?”

“Hell, no! So far you are the only good thing I've got going right now. Baby, I know I've neglecting you a bit lately, and for that I am truly sorry. I know you've been upholding your end of our bargain and then some. Just because work has become a major pain in my ass doesn't mean that I have forgotten about you. Believe it or not, I have noticed your progress, and am so proud of you for keeping your word. All of that lets me know that I made the right choice in coming home.....”

“Mac, I was afraid that you were starting to regret taking me back, and that you were thinking about leaving again......”

Mac couldn't help but notice the tears in Jack's big brown eyes. Without saying a word, he reached for Jack and pulled him close. He began kissing Jack's tears away, and before Mac knew it, he and Jack were well on their way to a full-fledged lovemaking session. Mac began to lick and nibble Jack's neck just the way he liked it while Jack began rubbing Mac's torso, stopping just above his pubes. Mac began kissing Jack hungrily, all the while begging Jack to blow him.

Jack licked his way down Mac's torso and took his manhood into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head just the way Mac liked. Mac gave Jack a slow and easy hand job to show his appreciation. Jack lubed his fingers and slowly began teasing Mac by inserting each finger one at a time. He could tell every time he hit Mac's 'sweet spot' because Mac would grind his ass against Jack's hand. Soon, Jack replaced his fingers with his hard cock, and that was all it took. Mac began to buck his hips and tried to meet Jack stroke for stroke. All of this soon proved to be too much for both men as they collapsed in a sweaty heap have experienced simultaneous orgasms.

As they lay there catching their breath, Mac suggested a shower and Jack got up to head to the bathroom. After their shower, the two lay entwined in each others' arms talking quietly. Mac told Jack that he was happier than he had been in a long, and that it was all because Jack had decided to do get professional help. Jack replied that he did it simply because Mac was something worth fighting for......

 

THE END


End file.
